Persona: For Our Souls
by CerealRapper
Summary: Souji Seta returns to Inaba for rest and relaxation and a chance to catch up with friends and family. Of course, fate has other plans.


Well, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Read and Review. I'm welcome to Constructive Criticism, so if you spot some mistakes, I'll gladly accept the pointers and tips. That's what reviews are for right?

Persona and Shin Megami Tensei belong to Atlus.

* * *

Souji Seta slowly opened his eyes. The countryside passed by his window, with the sun slowly setting down in the horizon. Power lines and train rails contrasted with the forest, creating a mix of industrialization and nature. A flock of birds flew over head, creating a dark cloud that waltz in the sky. Souji looked at his watch, checking how much more longer his ride was going to take.

5_:08! That means 2 more minutes to Inaba!_

Souji rested in his seat, waiting for the time to pass by. Nostalgia washed over Souji as he remembered the year that he opened up with others. The year that he found friends, found acceptance and found love.

Soon, the green fields turned into small houses, and a voice on the intercom rang out saying, "We are now approaching Inaba station. Deportees must double check their luggage, as we are not responsible for lost items. Thank you for riding with Sanyo Electric Railway, and have a nice day!"

Souji unlatched his luggage from his compartment above, and soon walked onto the platform. As soon as he did, his cellphone vibrated into his pocket.

"Saw your train arrived. As planned, Nanako doesn't know you were coming. Look for me outside. -Dojima"

Souji deleted the messaged and flipped his phone closed, and walked out of the platform. The air was as fresh as ever, and the sun seemed more softer than in the city. No sooner had he exited the station, a familiar voice rang out from the parking lot.

"Hey, long time no see!"

Turning his head, Souji couldn't help but grinned at Ryotaro Dojima presence. He still had the same style after 6 years, but looked more tidy and cleaner, with the addition that his eyes had joy at the sight of his nephew.

"Uncle Dojima!", Souji exclaimed, and both men embraced each other.

"Look at you, all grown up. You still kinda do look the same after all these years," Dojima said sheepishly.

It was almost true though. Souji still wore a black jacket, a white shirt underneath it,and grey pants with black shoes. His hair was slightly longer, and was the silvery colour that shone in the sunlight and glowed in the moonlight. Souji also grew to around Dojima's height, and both men came out of the embrace laughing when they realized that.

"Well, enough reminiscing, it's getting late, and as you very well know, we need to get you to the Amagi inn fast. If we don't hurry, Nanako might think I forgot about her birthday..."  
As Souji and Dojima climbed into the car, Souji couldn't help but comment on the familiarity of it. "Isn't this the same car as..." Dojima couldn't helped but smile. "Not exactly, but you know me, it's hard for me to let go of things."

On the way, to the Amagi inn, Dojima and Souji passed the time listening to the radio and idle chatter.

"So how are your parents any ways? Still the same after all these years? Haven't talked to your mom in a while to be honest."

"Well, when I got back to Kyoto, my parents called me and asked if I wanted a vacation. It was strange after all these years that they suddenly wanted to have a vacation with me. At first it was awkward. Too be honest I actually haven't talked much to them, but some how we managed to make a connection after little contact at all," Souji said with a sigh.

"I know they don't hate me or anything, they were working overseas for my sake. But it was strange after living with you and then spending time with my real parents."

"Well to be honest, she still sounds the same after all these years," Dojima said with a slight smile.

"Hmm?"

"Despite loving the family, she usually puts her work on top priority, but she would treat the whole family on a special outing or some sort to make up for it. Dad and Mom said she worked to much, but I guess they were kinda proud of her, since she also supported the family."

"I guess some things never change then." Souji added with a smirk.

"Heh, I guess some things don't!"

Soon, Souji felt his eye lids grow heavily and started to lose focus. Dojima noticed this and asked if he wanted to sleep. Souji said he wasn't that sleepy, since he spent most of the time on the train sleeping but was feeling rather tired.

"You know what? I just got the thing to perk you right up!" And with that, Dojima brought out a silver thermos coffee mug.

"I was actually hoping you still liked my coffee," he said passing the silver mug. "Still the same formula after 6 years."

Souji took a sip of the concoction, and immediately felt the effects. The warm, creamy taste woke him up immediately, and the hint of cinnamon and the smell of vanilla relaxed his stressed out mind.

"Still tastes great after 6 years. Better than the stuff they sell at Starbucks, and better than what I could ever make!"

Dojima smiled smugly, still happy that his coffee skills still haven't been surpassed yet.

"Dojima-San, who's at Nanako's party any ways?"

"If I told you Souji, it wouldn't be much of a surprised now wouldn't it?"

"You mean?"

"Well, since we're almost to the inn, I guess you can soon find out your self now."

Soon enough, Dojima pulled up into the Amagi Inn parking lot. As Souji was getting out, he reached for the trunk for his bag.

"Don't worry about your bag, Just leave it here for now, you can come back later if you need it."

"Umm, okay Dojima-San, you sure about that though?"

"Don't worry about it, it'll be safe in my car. Now we better get going, Nanako most likely worried I got lost or something."

They soon entered the inn, and Mr. Amagi was waiting at the desk.

"Dojima-san, welcome back," Mr. Amagi said cheerfully. But when he took one look at Souji his smile turned into a big grin.

"So Seta Souji has returned to Inaba?"

"Apparently, I have," Souji returned with a smile of his own.

"Ahh, well I hope you enjoy Nanako-chan birthday then. She's enjoying her special."

"Amagi-san, it's supposed to be a surprise."

Yukiko's father soon chuckled slightly. "Oh my bad Dojima-san. You better get going quick, Nanako-chan ringed down here a couple of times asking if you came by yet."

"Well guess that means we better get going then."

Yukiko's father waved goodbye as Dojima and Souji went up the elevator. The elevator ride was mostly silent, due to the fact that Dojima didn't appear to strike a conversation, and Souji silently pondering what the surprise could be.

When they reached the top floor, Dojima led him to a room near the end of the hallway.

"Wait here," he said in a whisper. "Nanako, I'm back!"

"Daddy! Did you get my present?"

"Of course, let me get it, it's a really big surprise. So it may take some time to bring inside."

Dojima then walked up behind Souji and gave him a slight tap on the shoulder indicating he should walk forward. Souji positioned himself in front of the door, and smiled slightly for Nanako.

"Big Bro!" Nanako exclaimed excitedly.

Souji's face turned from a smile to a shocked face of excitement. As he wasn't expecting to who was coming to the party, he was overjoyed, and then mentally slapped himself for not seeing this moment a mile away.

"It can't be!"

"But he's right there!"

"Souji-kun?"

"Sempai?"

"Souji-Sempai?"

"It really is him!"

"Sensei!"

Everyone. Friends that he made during the stay at Inaba, friends that held back tears when he left Inaba, friends that stayed with him to the very end. His closest friends where in this room, and the emotional level increased tenfold. Soon, almost every one in the room piled on top of Souji, screaming, hugging, and laughing.

"H-hey guys. What's up?"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Remember to review guys! I'll appreciate it.


End file.
